When we Collide
by Shadows.in.the.moon
Summary: they've been in love since they met, but its a dangerious love that they share, tears pain and heart break unravel in their tale. Can be seen as M to some because of some mildly graphic violence. short chappys, violence starts in the second one. 3
1. It has not even begun

Prologue

_You say "I love you boy" _  
_But I know you lie. _  
_I trust you all the same _  
_And I don't know why. _

_'Cause when my back is turned, _  
_My bruises shine. _  
_Our broken fairytale, _  
_So hard to hide. _

_I still believe, _  
_It's you and me _  
_till the end of time. _

_When we collide we come together, _  
_If we don't, we'll always be apart. _  
_I'll take a bruise I know you're worth it. _  
_When you hit me, hit me hard._

"I love you Draco," Hermione whispered almost silently as I ran past her, Crabbe and Goyle following. I knew she couldn't have meant it though, how could she? My new bruise was quickly forming on my cheekbone, it shone as my tears rolled down my cheeks, yet I knew, no matter how much she hurt me, no matter how many bruise's she gave me, I would still fall helplessly for her. If I had born into a different family, if I didn't have such a bad attitude, maybe it wouldn't have been so bad. It was broken though, My story was always going to be but I found it so hard to hide from my family, from my fellow Slytherins. I still believed though, that we would somehow be together, in the end of it all.


	2. Tell me, Angel

**So i thought the first chappy was cheesy and far to fluffy, so i thought all those who prefer the violence/passion of it, well, here you go, i hope you like :D**

* * *

_I'll aim my fist_  
_At the dry wall_  
_Next time_  
_There will be no next time_  
_I apologize_  
_Even though I know it's lies_  
_I'm tired of the games_  
_I just want her back_  
_I know I'm a liar_  
_If she ever tries to fucking leave again_  
_I'mma tie her to the bed_  
_And set the house on fire_

"Get of me you bastard!" she yelled so loud it deafened Him for a second. He glared at her and threw her away from him.

"Mudblood whore," Draco spat at her she glared at me from where she lay crumpled.

"And what makes you think I'm a whore, _dear_?" she hissed pushing herself up to stand in front of the Prince of Slytherin. Draco glared at her then spat at her feet, before turning and walking away.

"Don't you walk away from me!" she shouted, he didn't stop walking so she charged at him.

"When you start an argument with me Malfoy I want the reason!" she screamed pushing him to the floor from behind, he hit the floor with a fleshy thud. He turned over quickly glaring at her with that glint in his eyes that meant trouble.

"Tell me you mother-fucker!" she screamed kicking him in the ribs. He ignored the pain and shot up. He was too used to it by now. He towered over her the vein in his neck bulging, Hermione wasn't in the least intimidated, they had an equal strength, his physical appearance didn't add to his strength in the least.

"Tell me, _Angel_," Draco sneered.

"How's Seamus Finnegan been these days?" Draco asked in a voice like ice.

"How do you expect me to know that, I've hardly seen him since his wedding!" Hermione replied, just as coolly.

"Word has it, you've become very good friends," Draco's voice raised slightly, his anger getting the better of him. The next thing he knew a stinging pain was running through his cheek.

"Your a right Bastard, but if you really want that, I might just go pop in and visit him," she smirked walking over to the fireplace, planning to floo over there just to piss Draco off.

"Bitch, you even dare-" he hissed at her.

"What you going to do Draco? Not like you can hurt me anymore. Anyways, I do dare," she smirked, her back still turned to him.

"You little slut," he breathed.

"So what, according to what you were saying, its pretty much what you've heard," she smiled as she grabbed some Floo powder and turned back to her lover.

"See ya," she grinned, just that second he lunged over and grabbed her wrist and swung her around so her back collided with the brick wall beside the fireplace.

"I forbid you from seeing that scum," he growled at her as he pressed her up against the wall, stopping her from moving any further.

"I do what I wish, you are nothing more than the boy I met in first year, that snobby git that doesn't know how big the world it yet," Hermione told him coolly. She soon felt the sharp end of his wand pointed against her throat.

"You ever try to leave me again, I'll strap you to the fucking bed and set it on fire, trust me, I can make it look like an accident," he hissed, her heart started to beat faster at this, she knew he had killed before, she didn't know the full extent of his powers yet, and, brave as she was, she wasn't quite ready for that yet. She simply glared up at him.

"You understand?" he asked pressing the wand into her flesh, hurting he a little.

"I understand," she replied through gritted teeth.

"Good," he sneered before crushing his mouth to hers. He smirked before pulling her to their bedroom.

* * *

**please review if you wish to have some more drama from dramione street :D if there is reviews the story is already and waiting to be posted so yea, please tell me if you like this :D**


	3. Kind of an Idiot

****

********

****

IAmDraco96: hehe i'ma glad you liked this, so this here chapter is for you, i hope you like this as much as the last

****

Warning: one swear word in the who chapter if i'm correct, just thought i'd put that out there :D

******_

* * *

_**

_Every time we lie awake  
__After every hit we take_  
_Every feeling that I get_  
_But I haven't missed you yet_

_Every roommate kept awake_  
_By every sigh and scream we make_  
_All the feelings that I get_  
_But I still don't miss you yet_

_Only when I stop to think about it_

_I hate everything about you_  
_Why do I love you_  
_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love yo__u_

Hermione smirked as Draco trailed a mix of small painful bites and tender kisses down her neck, suddenly she turned away from him with a frown. He continued to kiss her and draped his arm over her own.

"What's wrong Angel?" he asked as he shuffled closer to her and laid his head on her shoulder

"I just realised something," she said glaring at the wall opposite her.

"And what would that be?" he asked stroking the hair out of her eyes.

"I hate absolutely everything, about you," she sighed glaring at the wall.

"This again Hermione? We have this conversation at least once a month," he sighed rolling away.

"I know, but its true," she said, her eyebrows bushing up as she scrunched them together.

"So why haven't you left me yet?" he asked frustrated as he got out of the bed and stormed over to the bathroom, slamming the door.

"Because you threatened to set me on fire!" she shouted back at him. His head popped back out from behind the door.

"Hermione I hate you sometimes but I wouldn't kill you, you know, for being such a know-it-all you're kind of an idiot," he said before slamming the door in frustration.

"Oh you can shut up now, or don't you remember you're still a death eater? Like I can take your word for it!" she shouted at him. There was silence from behind the door, she knew she pushed his buttons.

"Why do I love you?" he yelled through the door, his fist hitting the wall by the sounds of it.

"I don't know, I was about to ask you the same thing," she smirked from the bed.

"Shut the hell up woman!" he shouted as he started the shower up. There was silence as Draco stepped into the shower. Draco paused as the scorching water hit him over and over, surprised she had actually shut that mouth for once in her life. He sighed after a few more moments of unforgivable silence before deciding he'd have a short shower instead. He quickly washed before turning the water off and grabbing a towel and leaving his en-suite bathroom dripping wet.

"Hermione, look, I'm-I'm sorry about that just then!" he called as he wrapped the towel around his waist securely. No reply.

"Hermione!" he called quickening his pace when all he could hear was the water droplets hitting the floor as he walked.

"Hermione!" he shouted as he ran down the stairs. She was no where to be found. He ran back up stairs and looked into the wardrobe that they shared whenever she was over, none of her clothes were there.


	4. It had to stop

**RIGHT THIS CHAPPY IS FOR IAmDraco96 **

**YOU WERE THE FIRST REVIEWER AND THUS NOW AN HONOUR TO HAVE A REVIEW FROM EVERY CHAPTER :D I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS AS MUCH AS YOU LIKED THE PREVIOUS CHAPPYS :D**

* * *

_I don't wanna do this anymore_  
_I don't wanna be the reason why_  
_Every time I walk out the door_  
_I see him die a little more inside_  
_I don't wanna hurt him anymore_  
_I don't wanna take away his life_  
_I don't wanna be..._  
_A murderer_

_Our love, his trust_  
_I might as well take a gun and put it to his head_  
_Get it over withI don't wanna do this_  
_Anymore_  
_Uh_  
_Anymore_

"Honey! I'm home!" Hermione called, a smile on her face.

"Hey angel," Ron smiled, Hermione winced slightly, that was what Draco had called her since they had given into their true desires, it wasn't the same for it to come from Ron's lips.

"How did the case go then?" Ron asked as he prised Rose from his fiancés neck.

"Brilliantly, of course, he was sentenced to the kiss, just as he should, no woman needs to see her children tortured and slaughtered in front of her," Hermione frowned, its true that she had that case, but she finished early so she decided to spend them with her lover Draco.

"So how were you without me?" she asked as she watched her niece's and nephews run about the house.

"The usual Teddy stayed over decided to paint his bedroom with the help of our niece's and nephews, again, it's a nasty shade of murky grey and green now." Ron smiled before pulling his wife into a warm embrace.

"I've missed you honey," Hermione smiled as she kissed him on the cheek.

"You too angel," Ron sighed.

"Good because I've got you a present," she smiled before pulling away.

"Oh what I get, what I get?" Ron asked reverting to his more childish state of mind.

"One second," Hermione smiled warmly before plunging her arm into her bag. She rummaged for a few second before-

"Volia!" Hermione exclaimed and pulled out the latest quidditch broom, presenting it too him grandly.

"Whoa, Hermione, you shouldn't have, don't these cost galleons?" Ronald asked taking it from her grasp and examining it closely.

"Sure did, but its worth it," she smiled and rolled up her sleeves with pride.

"Hermione… what's that?" Ronald asked eyeing her wrists carefully.

"What?" she asked then looked down. She swore inwardly, she forgot to cover up her bruises with a glamour.

"I…Uh, I was attacked on my way back," Hermione sighed finally, settling on that as something he could believe happened.

"By who? Why? What did they do?" Ron asked, getting very angry all of a sudden.

"I don't know some muggle that took me by surprise, the only managed to restrain one arm before I stupefied them," Hermione shrugged, avoiding the conversation.

"Hermione, at least tell me what they did, or I'll go mad wondering exactly what happened." Ronald begged, frustrated, cupping her face lightly, she turned her face away from him. She was ashamed of what she was doing to him, she loved him, just not with the passion she had for Draco. That was completely the wrong move to make.

"The person tried to overpower me, but like I said, I stupefied him," Hermione breathed. Ron froze at what he saw. It took him a few second to process that someone had touched _his_ woman. He spun away and ended up smashing a vase

"Shit," she breathed.

"Ron, what's wrong?" she asked placing a hand on his shoulder comfortingly. He turned to look at her with tears in his eyes. He pulled her into a tight hug.

"I'm so sorry, so, so sorry," He breathed into her hair. Hermione was shocked as she watched all of her niece's and nephews crowed in the door way, looking for the source of the crashing noise.

"Honey, what is it?" Hermione asked wincing as he squeezed her tightly, bruise's still on he back from being thrown into a wall yesterday.

"You didn't stupefy them did you? You didn't get away did you?" he breathed. Hermione looked down, quickly trying to think which would be easier to go with.

"No I didn't," Hermione breathed only the older on her niece's and nephews had a look of vague understanding on their faces. Hermione made a shooing motion behind Ron's back. The older children motioned the younger ones away quickly.

"Are you sure your ok, is there anything I can do?" Ron asked as he stroked her curly hair gently, pulling away now, to look me in the eye.

"I'm fine honey, really," Hermione breathed. Right that moment the fireplace burst into green flame and my brother's and sister's in law stepped through it. The original Weasleys decided to stay whilst there counter parts collected their children, whilst Harry and Ginny both stayed, concerned from their best friends and brother..

"What's going on?" Harry finally spoke up awkwardly from the huddle the stood in.

"Hermione's she, she was-" Ron stopped, taking in a calming breath and closed his eyes for a moment before he opened them again with an anger.

"She was attacked in the street coming home, she couldn't get to her wand in time - he - he-" Ron couldn't finish the sentence but he didn't need to. George swore quietly, promising to kill the bastard, even though he had no idea who the person is or even what he looked like. Percy gasped in astonishment whilst the other two brothers shook their head in disapproval of such an act.

"What did he look like?" Harry finally spoke up, with a look of thunder in his eyes.

"I…I don't know it was dark," Hermione breathed. Ginny raised an eyebrow as she stood beside Harry.

"It was dark at 2pm?" she asked sceptically.

"I would have been home at five this morning if it wasn't for that…person," Hermione replied coolly.

"So its taken you nine hours to get home?" she asked stepping forward slightly.

"I hit my head, when I woke up it was twelve, then I went to the leaky cauldron to gather my wits," Hermione said defiantly, it was true, she had been to the leaky cauldron, as she always did after visiting Draco, it helped her to relax and hide all that she was doing from friends and family.

"Its strange you didn't say all this in the first place. Isn't it?" he questioned glaring at he sister-in-law slightly.

"I think we better be going," Harry exclaimed, seeing his red-head counterpart's anger growing.

"Kids, get Your butts here!" Ginny yelled, in less than five seconds every child had filled into the living room, no one like d the tone in Ginny's voice, anger, she inherited her mothers famous temper.

"Remind me to get you to do that every time we need to pick them up," Angela smiled before picking up the atmosphere in the room.

"Right, I guess we'll all be leaving…" she trailed off gathering her and George's children, the rest of the parents in the room gathered the children with a quick good-bye and left. Hermione began to panic, Ginny had her sussed out, or at least a growing suspicion. Before the question of, _'what now?' _Hermione already knew the answer, she was stopping the arrangement between herself and Draco immediately, she was not going to destroy the one she truly loved most, her fiancé, He mattered the most to her, even if she didn't exactly stay with them the whole way. She didn't want to hurt them anymore than what she probably already had. It had to stop.

* * *

**please review if you wish to have some more drama from dramione street :D if there is reviews the story is already and waiting to be posted so yea, please tell me if you like this :D PLEASE REVIEW :D**


	5. Feeling of Dread

**Sorry for the long wait, really, so um, here to :**

**IAmDraco96 : Thanks for your reviews, they're like tin litle hugs :D**

and **dea x : thank you for taking your time to read then sub/fav but maybe even a review would be extra nice...if you feel like it...**

* * *

_Something takes a part of me_  
_Something lost and never seen_  
_Every time I start to believe_  
_Something's raped and taken from me...from me_  
_Life's gotta always be messing with me (You wanna see the light)_  
_Can't they chill and let me be free (So do I)_  
_Can't I take away all this pain (You wanna see the light)_  
_I try to every night, all in vain...in vain_

_Sometimes I cannot take this place_  
_Sometimes it's my life I can't taste_  
_Sometimes I cannot feel my face_  
_You'll never see me fall from grace_

Draco sat on his bed gritting his teeth. He was waiting for her with a feeling of dread in his stomach, like, like death. Like everything worth living for was slowly but surely draining from him, like water drained from a cupped hand. He jumped up when the familiar owl landed next to him. It was Hermione's. He stroked it slightly before prising the letter from its beak, it flew away quickly. Which was odd, normal she stuck about to take his return letter back to Hermione.

_Draco,_

_Its killing me, this thing with me and you, its killing me and my family. I wont let it get that far though, so its over. I'm calling off our personal meetings, from now on its strictly business._

_Hermione Granger._

_P.S. I need the paper work on the Schilding Case by Monday_

At first Draco sat staring at the letter, not really processing it then suddenly rage exploded from within him. Such a over flow of magic the note caught alight at his fingertips. He let out a rebel yell as he turned over his bedside table, then set of about the house, destroying anything of value, anything that held a memory of himself and Hermione. She couldn't do this to him, he got what he wanted, always, and he wanted her, he _needed_ her for crying out loud! Something inside of him told him that, he was sure he would go crazy with out her here, with him for too a prolonged amount of time. He was sure he'd loose the light he had regained in his life without her.

"Shit," he breathed as he broke down at the foot of the stairs.

* * *

**please i would love some reviews, i've only had IamDraco96 reviewing, though i do appreciate that others are reading, it'd be lovely to hear from you, as it would assure me of the fact i'm not just posting for one agreeablely lovely person...**


	6. Rationality and Passion

**right its beena while but here ya go: **

**this is for:**

**IAmDraco96: I'm glad yor still reading and reviewing and stuff, its nice to know thatyou are enjoying this :D hehe just so you know, after this chappy there is only two left so :D but i have a sequel in mind, so we'll see. X3**

daughterofpersephoneandhades

Ninna616

sh0rt3z

**hope you enjoy XD**

* * *

_I hope the ring you gave to her turns her finger green_  
_I hope when your in bed with her, you think of me_  
_I would never wish bad things, but I don't wish you well_  
_Could you tell, by the flames that burned your words_

_I never read your letter'_  
_Cos I knew what you'd say_  
_Give me that Sunday school answer_  
_Try and make it all OK_

Hermione shouted when she heard about it, it couldn't be right, it just couldn't. Draco Malfoy was not married to that Astoria bitch, apparently, only a week after their calling off of the affair he had asked Astoria to marry him, it was a quick and unpublicised wedding, on top of that apparently she was already fucking pregnant. She quickly sent a patronus through the ministry, requesting Draco's presence immediately. Only ten minuets later he stood in her office door way looking miserable.

"Come in here and close the door behind you," she breathed as she fisted her hands on the top of the desk. He did as ordered but made no move further.

"What is it Hermione?" he asked not even looking at her, just at her desk.

"You're a fucking bastard you know that? You didn't even tell me," she breathed glaring at him.

"Why would you wish to know, we are strictly professional now, remember," he shot back angrily stomping forward.

"If I had known you'd be that quick to find yourself a new bitch, I would have left you long ago," she shouted at him. Draco winced.

"People will hear us," Draco hissed looking to the door behind him.

"No, its sound proofed in every way possible," Hermione breathed. Draco looked back to her looking just as miserable as he had since he came in on the Monday morning and gave her the paper work silently.

"I wouldn't have married her if I had another option, I would have asked you" Draco breathed.

"Well why didn't you rake up the guts to ask before I said yes to Ron?" Hermione yelled standing up quickly, angrily. Draco fell silent.

"Oh, well there it is, your '_reputation'_" Hermione sneered- it was enough to rival the Malfoy's himself. Draco couldn't help himself, giving into rage he struck her across the face. She fell back into her seat as she grabbed her cheek, small tears formed in her eyes at the stinging pain.

"Because our love cant survive!" he yelled at her.

"It cant survive without the pain we give each other. What kind of life would that have been for us? And what if we had children? I'm not as spiteful and selfish as I seem, I didn't want to have a child grow up in a family like mine was!" he shouted. Before hitting the desk in front of him, he lent over it and started to shudder under the emotional weight of it all. Hermione slowly, warily placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I love you," she whispered into his ear as she leant forward. He looked up at her for a moment, a battle raging inside of him, stuck, between Life and death, between Rationality and Passion.

As he looked up he saw the one thing he wanted most in the world, ever since he was the age of eleven. Only he hadn't been allowed to show it, after all, it wasn't right for a pure blood to marry a muggle born like her, at least, that's was what he had been told, what had been drilled into his head since he could remember. He took a deep surrendering breath before he pulled her into a deep kiss, filled with emotion, as their fingers threaded through each others hair.

"What are we going to do?" Draco breathed as he pulled away, his worry knotting in his stomach.

"For the first time Draco, I really don't know," she replied stroking his hair lightly.

* * *

hehe only two chapters left X3 cant wait to hear from you X3


	7. I can look after myself

my computers been poorly recently, it caught some kind of virus so it was out of use for as few days, luckely it is no longer mentally retarded so i can give you this X3 (hehe- virus)

**dinosaurlolfish: hehe you too lovey XD**

**HorcruxesandHallows: Volia! i have writen more, after this though i think there is only two chapters left, so please enjooy whats left X3**

**IAmDraco96: aww dont cry! i dont want you to! X3 just enoy the chapter hun yea?**

ENJOY!

* * *

_Life 's going by me._  
_But still I say_  
_Oh God! I'm making the same mistakes._

_Low?_  
_I'm on empty._  
_Try to erase all the bad times._

_Free?_  
_I don't seem to be._  
_My soul remains tied to your life._

_Every breath you breathe deep..._  
_I feel you circulating through me._  
_I'll never forgive myself again._  
_I'm so sick and tired of making the same mistakes_  
_Oh, Same Mistakes_  
_Yeah, Oh_  
_God Help Me, God Help Me, God Help Me_

Hermione let tears escape her eyes as she watched her youngest son set of for his first year at Hogwarts. Ron placed an arm around her shoulder and kissed her hair.

"They grow up so fast," Ron breathed as he watched the train disappear into the distance.

"I cant do this any more," Hermione whispered as she shrugged her husband away.

"Do what, Angel?" Ron asked as he followed her, worried about her mood swings recently.

"I cant lie, we need to talk," Hermione breathed, looking to her husband, knowing that what she was about to do would kill him inside, but she couldn't bear to lie to him any longer.

"Darlin' are you ok?" Ron asked as tears welled in Hermione's eyes once more.

"I'm…I don't know, lets go home Ronald, please? We need to talk about this," Hermione told him firmly, gripping his arm tightly.

"Sure Angel, come on," Ron breathed before walking through the wall then apparating home.

"What's wrong then?" Ron asked as he stirred a cup of coffee for his wife, glancing at her, slightly worried.

"I…I need you to understand, that I never wanted any of what I'm going to tell you, I never wanted any of it to happen, ever, I swear," Hermione breathed as her husband passed her the coffee.

"What is it Angel?" he asked as he sat in the arm chair beside the sofa she was sitting primly on, nervously.

"I, I still love you, you know?" she asked, trying to avoid the subject.

"Didn't you love me before?" he asked jokingly as he slurped his coffee.

"Course I did, very much so, that why I never wanted _it _to happen," Hermione breathed. Ron rolled his eyes.

"You're speaking in riddles now, you know I'm not so good at that stuff, explain will you?" he asked still grinning.

"I loved you, I still do, which is why this is so hard for me right now, its why I never wanted _us_ to happen, not completely anyway," Hermione explained looking him square in his eyes. A look of instant confusion and fear jumped into them making Hermione look back to her coffee.

"Angel…what do you mean?" Ron asked shakily.

"I…I mean I'm not going to lie to you anymore. Ron, I've been, I've been unfaithful to you, and-" Hermione started but was swiftly interrupted by Ron.

"I knew it, well I had a s-suspision, I just - it hurts to hear it, from your lips," Ron let out shakily, his voice breaking occasionally. When he looked up to Hermione his eyes were rimmed red and puffy, his cheeks wet and shiny. Hermione gulped down the scolding coffee trying to lessen the guilt she felt for hurting him like this by hurting herself.

"What about the kids?" Ron asked as he stood, putting down his coffee, and walked to the far window looking out of it tears still flowing down her cheeks.

"Their yours if that what your asking," Hermione breathed as she watched him, feeling his pain and hating it.

"No, who's getting legal custody, When we divorce, or if we will share them over the weeks when will I have them and when will you? " Ron asked through gritted teeth.

"I, I didn't think of that…" Hermione trailed of.

"For the first time Hermione, in your entire life, I think you're an idiot, do you know what this is going to be like for them?" Ron asked turning to glare at his soon to be ex-wife.

"No, I don't, but it'll be better than living a lie," Hermione replied, her voice shaking with emotion.

"What? It was all a lie, I guess they'll be staying with me then," Ron sneered.

"I want to see my kids, I'm not just going to abandon them!" Hermione yelled, setting down her coffee cup

"You might as well, it was all a lie, all of it, every kiss, hug, not just for me, but for them too, you just said so yourself!" Ron yelled as he threw a picture farm to the floor.

"I will never abandon my children, I _love _them!" Hermione screamed at him as she stomped over to him.

"But never me!" Ron yelled. Only a second later he was clutching his cheek where she had struck him.

"I loved you! I still do! that's why I'm fucking telling you this, if I didn't love you I wouldn't be admitting this, I'd be continuing with it all!" Hermione shouted in his face. Ron simply stared at her for a second before shaking his head.

"Get out of my house," he told her quietly. Hermione stood stock still for a few moments before he pointed to the door.

"Get out of _my_ house, Now!" he yelled at her, she flinched but turned away and then before she dissapparated, she turned back to face him.

"The papers will be on your desk by Friday," Ron told her swiftly, not ever trying to stop the flow of tears down his cheeks.

"I'm pregnant, you know," Hermione breathed.

"Who's is it?" he asked slowly, not sure if he wanted to know.

"His, I think, certainly treats me the same way," Hermione breathed with a smirk.

"We wont be married by weeks end, but I'll help if he wont," Ron told her, Hermione smiled, he was still good old Ron. Determined to help, any way he could.

"No need to worry about that, I'm, I'm set up with enough money for her," Hermione breathed as she touched the bump lightly then winced a little.

"What is it? Are you ok?" Ron asked, old reflex's of his.

"Fine she just kicked," Hermione said through gritted teeth. Ron rolled his eyes and lifted her shirt to see the small bump she had covered with frumpy clothes. It was covered in bruises.

"He…treats you like this?" Ron asked. Hermione tugged her shirt back down.

"I can look after myself, I should be going," Hermione told him as she took a step back and dissapparated.

"Wait, Angel!" Ron called instant worry hitting him over and over. _She was going to be able to look after herself_ - Ron told himself over and over, yet he still didn't believe it.

* * *

**HEHE WE ARE NEARING THE END SO PLEASE REVIEW! ¬¬ or Draco will come beat up your teddy bears...**


	8. Already Forgiven You

right sorrry for the long wait but this is nearly the end so yea... it finishes next chapter!

this here chappy is for :

**sh0rt3z: yea she's pregnant... X3 hehe i ho;pe you like this hapter, tho not to much because its a sad chappy so it may make you seemingly weird in the head but i'm rambling now...just enjoy...**

**HorcruxesandHallows: yea i think that Draco only had a temper with Astoria, and that Draco and Hermiones passion (that includes the anger) is specifically (i dont think i spelt that right) between them two, its something that neither of them can control. You see for them there is no line between love and hate, both the emotions come in such a great wave together that they just mix and their behaviour is the result.**

* * *

_Now I know,_  
_That I can't make you stay_  
_But where's your heart_  
_But where's your heart_  
_But where's your..._

_And I know_  
_There's nothing I can say_  
_To change that part_  
_To change that part_  
_To change!_

_So many_  
_Bright lights that cast a shadow_  
_But can I speak?_  
_Well is it hard understanding_  
_I'm incomplete_  
_A life that's so demanding_  
_I get so weak_  
_A love that's so demanding_  
_I can't speak_

Seven and a half months ago Hermione and Ron divorced, Seven months ago Astoria and Draco divorced. Today Hermione was having the baby.

"Come on Hermione, you can do this you know, your strong and brilliant and very, very clever," Draco smiled ad he clasped her hand at her bedside. Her nails drew blood as they squeezed his hand with that firm grip of hers.

"Why cant the pain just go away!" She yelled through a push.

"Two other kids and your still not over it? Man I feel sorry for you women now." Draco smirked.

"Shut it Malfoy, if your not going to say anything helpful don't say anything at all!" Hermione shouted, she then drew in another deep breath, getting ready to push again.

"Back on last name basis are we Granger? Ok then," Draco smiled before shaking his head and kissing her hair lightly. She fixed him a firm glare

"Whatever Angel, lets get on with it," Draco smiled again and was silent for the rest of the very loud and painful looking birth.

Hermione was exhausted as she handed the baby back to the nurse who'd given it to her for final check ups then simply collapsed back on the bed.

"What shall we call her?" Draco asked as he looked to the retreating nurse.

"I'm-nothing, she's up for adoption," Hermione breathed, tears in her eyes.

"W-What?" Draco asked, sounding short for breath and absolutely terrified.

"I remembered what you said, we cant bring up a child in the environment we live in, it'll only scar her, and don't even try to change my mind, I signed the papers and you don't really have a say either, Ron signed as the father to give her up, I'm sorry though, really," Hermione said firmly, closing her eyes and sinking into the bed, tears leaking down her cheeks.

"You cant do this, you cant, she's my child!" Draco shouted wiping his tears away angrily.

"I can, and I have Draco, she's my daughter and bringing her up in the envirom-" Hermione was cut off suddenly as Draco's palm pressed against her mouth, stopping her words.

"I want my daughter," Draco hissed, Hermione shoved his hand away.

"Your not fucking getting her Malfoy," Hermione hissed. That got her the quietest slap around the face known to man. She bit back a groan of pain she rolled away from him.

"I'm getting my daughter," Draco hissed his hand quickly clasped around Hermione's throat. Hermione just shook her head as she watched him, tears of pain in her eyes.

"Nope," she said as non-chalantly as she could with the lack of air.

"I will," Draco told her, willing her to stop shaking her head as he clutched her throat. She watched him steadily, her eyes bulging slightly, tears rolled down her face. He didn't let go until she stopped shaking her head. But then he realised what he'd done. He collapsed to his knees and clutched her limp and cooling hand, to feel a stiff material clasped in it. He unfolded her fingers from around the object to see a piece of paper folded into a small square. He opened in, still shocked at what he'd done.

_Love you forever, already forgiven you,_

_Hermione_

At this he clutched her hand tighter. That's why she gave their daughter away, she knew this would happen. He shook his head, it sunk in as he saw her dead eyes, he killed her, he killed the _only_ thing he'd ever lived for, and he knew, deep down that with her end, it would be his also.

He bought out his wand took a deep breath before closing her eyes gently and then his own.

"_Avada Kadavra_," he whispered brokenly. He wished it had been more painful, to make the guilt lessen, but when he died it was painless, it was his only regret with his death.

* * *

**Well one more chapter to go and then its over...well, i could make a sequel about the baby...what do you think? feel free to tell me in a review or PM X3 wow that made me sound almost...professional...anyways**

**BIG FAT REVIEWS MAKE THIS ROCKIN' WORLD GO ROUND!**

**(gotta love queen)**


	9. Memories

**sh0rt3z- if you have any ideas for the child i'd be happy to hear, i'll all out of creative flow...**

**HorcruxesandHallows- yea i killed them, i wanted an angst for once so yea...again any ideas for the girl? my creative chi's are blocked X3**

* * *

Every memory of looking out the back doorI had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floorIt's hard to say it, time to say itGoodbye, memory of walking out the front doorI found the photo of the friend that I was looking forIt's hard to say it, time to say itGoodbye, goodbye.

Ron pulled the box of memories with him to the living room, where Rose and Hugo were sitting together in silence, all out of tears now.

"Look what I've got for you," Ron smiled weakly placing the box in from of them on the floor, the eleven and thirteen year old just stared at the opposite wall..

"You can pick whatever you want to keep, if you want," Ron smiled stronger now as he saw something in his kids eyes shift, they had looked so dead for hours now.

"Look, do you remember when we took this?" Ron asked as he pulled out the photo they took when Hugo had accidentally turned his mothers hair violet, he was only five at the time. Rose sat on Ron shoulders, still as light as always, even though she was seven. Hugo was in Hermione's arms running a hand over his mothers hair with a grin. The Ron in the picture leaned down and kissed Hermione on the cheek, she simply smiled up at him then mouthed 'I love you'. Suddenly Rose stood and walked over to her father.

"Come here," Ron breathed pulling her into a crushing hug. Ron glancedup at Hugo

"You too," Ron smiled at the boy who was fighting tears that threatened to spill again. Hugo didn't waste any time and ran into the embrace.

"We're going to be ok, I promise," Ron breathed, kissing his kids on their cheeks.

* * *

** hope you like i may do a sequel on the girl its all if i can think of ideas, help anyones?**


End file.
